Several such devices are known in the art, such as EP-OS 0 359 304. Disadvantages of these devices are that they require a special carrier which has to be arranged alongside the surface of the cylinder before each grinding operation in order to guide the belt grinder along the length of the cylinder surface. It is thus impossible to use such a grinding device between several cylinders located close together, and the corresponding cylinders must be dismantled in order to be ground.
An object of the present invention is to construct a grinding device of the generic type mentioned in the introduction in such a manner that it can be put into use between cylinders located close together.
By virtue of a mounting possessing three pairs of supporting members or struts arranged in a star shape, these members having foot pieces which can travel on a supporting base, the mounting can be introduced in between cylinders located close together and can rest on the surfaces of the cylinders so that no further carrier is necessary. The belt grinder includes a supporting arm, advantageously able to swivel, which is attached to the mounting or frame, and which carries a pillow block for the contact wheel which can be placed against the surface of the cylinder to be ground. The required applied pressure and distancing is ensured by a supporting device positioned between the pillow block and a supporting base, i.e., a cylinder. With the help of the grinding device the surface of cylinders located close together can be ground without these cylinders having to be dismantled.
A wide variety of driving methods are possible to ensure that the frame and hence also the grinding device can travel along the length of the cylinder surface. For example, a drive mechanism can be provided at the ends of the cylinder which moves the frame along the length of the cylinder surface by means of a traction line or a drive spindle.
The feet of the supporting members can have rollers or balls by means of which they rest on a supporting base, i.e., the surface of a cylinder. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for grinding a surface of one cylinder of a machine having three parallel cylinders axially offset from one another. The device includes a frame having a central body, and a plurality of supporting members extending outwardly from the central body in positions to engage the cylinders. The supporting members are arranged to support the central body between the three cylinders. A belt grinder assembly is also provided and includes a belt grinder and means for mounting the belt grinder on the central body. The belt grinder includes a contact wheel and an abrasive belt extending around the contact wheel, and means for supporting the contact wheel relative to a one of the cylinders to be ground. The supporting means includes means for adjusting a position of the contact wheel relative to the cylinder that is to be ground.